Rooting For You
by londonandtea
Summary: Emmett is mourning Rosalie leaving him, but has decided to stay in Forks for his family. An unsuspecting human with an interesting smell appears in his life out of chance, who will soon test his humanity further than anything before. After New Moon, slightly AU. Edward/Bella, Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

Esme put her hand on Emmett's strong shoulder, stepping beside him looking out toward the woods. "We don't have to stay, my dear. We can always relocate, start fresh."

It wasn't the first time she had suggested this. It wasn't the first time any of his family had suggested this. Even Bella had said she was ready, she would leave. She couldn't bare to be without Edward, and she had every excuse under the sun, ready to tell Charlie she was leaving.

He wished Rosalie had the same pull.

Thinking of her wasn't as painful as it was several months ago, right after she had left. She cited so many reasons, how Edward's relationship with Bella would be disruptive to her and the family. Especially after they all had to leave, and Edward nearly killing himself after Bella.

But one question she didn't answer is why he couldn't leave with her? She didn't want to disrupt his life, take him away from his family. She was the one who brought him into the family. But one night, while they were all hunting, Rosalie ran. So lost into the hunt it wasn't until they came back that Alice had a vision of Rosalie deciding to keep running. I would have run after her if it wasn't for the note she left. A huge slap in the face to our relationship.

My love for her had started to turn into rage. Anger. Wasn't that the second step in grief? Or perhaps the third, he couldn't remember.

"I'll be fine, Esme." The sun was coming up, and they would soon start their senior year. The rumor had already spread through town that Rosalie had found a long lost cousin, and left everyone to go find him. It would no doubt be the center of gossip tomorrow. The elusive Rosalie Cullen, leaving them to go live with her real family. Some thought it was mean of her, others thought she had every right to go.

Humans were so fucking naive.

"I'm gonna go, pick up Bella. I know Charlie will probably have a few concerns." Edward quietly left the house. Alice and Jasper were in his room, whispering to each other how much they loved and cared for one another. Forever together.

If only they knew how temporary forever was.

"I'll wait for you both in the car." Emmett said, Alice and Jasper quieting down. He quickly changed, and waited in the car. He sit still, as still as a vampire could. He traded in his old jeep for a biggest Range Rover he could find. A fresh start he claimed. He didn't mention how many times him and Rosalie had made love in that car, somewhere deep in the middle of the forest.

"I must admit, I'm really loving this car Emmett. It's much more you." Alice appeared in the passenger seat, Jasper sitting in the back.

"Hmm." Was all he responded.

They reached Forks High School in the nick of time, as they always did, ready to go to class.

"What do you have first?" Alice asked.

"As if you don't already know." Emmett said, getting out of the car.

"Humor me, please." Alice said behind him, Jasper by her side. It killed him to see so many of them happy, and now Emmett is Edward's position. Even worse, since Edward found his one true mate. Emmett already had his. Or so he thought.

"American History." He sighed, grabbing his books. He never used a backpack, there was no use.

"That should be fun. Let me know if you have questions." Jasper smirked.

"Don't hold your breath." Emmett responded. "I'll see you all later." He quickly turned to his class, sitting near the back of the class. He kept his head down, headphones in.

"Welcome, everyone! To yet another exciting year. I'm passing around the class syllabus." Mr. Tyson started the class, Emmett forced to pay attention. Or at least seem to. The last thing he needed was to bring any attention to the Cullens in any way.

God, no wonder Rose left.

"Now, I would like the first and third row to look to your left. Congratulations, that is your new partner for your semester long project." The whole class groaned. Emmett his in, knowing it would overpower the whole class as a growl. Beside him sat someone who he didn't know by name, but recognized around school. He had noticed her scent before. It was different, not good or bad, just different. She flipped her incredibly long, dark blonde hair away from her face.

"Emmett, right? I'm Shai." She extended her hand for him to shake. He grabbed it momentarily. He looked for a flicker of curiosity on her face, as to why he was so cold, but it never came.

"I'll pass around the directions for your first assignment at the end of class, for now, attention please! This will be fun, I promise..." Mr. Tyson went on to start teaching about the colonization of America, and Christopher Columbus. The typical start point for every history class he's ever taken.

Emmett was able to zone out for the class, an hour and a half seeming nothing in his long life. The bell rang, the end of the first class of his senior year. This time around.

"Please grab your first assignment on your way out! It's simple, and due by Wednesday." He said, handing everyone a sheet of paper.

Trig went by quickly, Emmett particularly gifted in math. Who wasn't when they had so much time to practice?

"I would like a run down of everyone's day!" Alice said.

"Don't you already know?" Bella said, the only one to sit down and actually eat her food.

"Why don't anyone play along with me today?" She sighed.

"Well, Edward just so happens to be in every single one of my classes." She smiled into her food, tucking a piece of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I wonder how that happened." Edward chuckled, holding her closer. Emmett rolled his eyes. How much longer could he take of all the love around him? If it wasn't for Carlisle, the guilt, he would have gone rogue weeks ago.

"Hmm..." Alice said under her breath.

"Hey, Emmett." Shai approached the table. "Hey." She smiled at everyone, friendly that reached her eyes.

"Hi! I'm Alice." She just couldn't help herself, Emmett thought to herself.

"I'm Shai. Emmett and I are partner's for our history project, but I really have no idea who is doing what."

"I'll do the first half, you do the second. We can meet up before class and put it together." He shrugged.

"Why doesn't Shai come over? I know Bella and I have some homework to do, it would be nice to have some company." Edward suggested.

"I'm super busy, but maybe for the next assignment? I can tell this is only going to get more involved as time goes on." She waved everyone goodbye, taking a turn to sit outside even though there was no sun out today.

"She's cute." Alice winked.

"Shai's a really cool gal. She knows a lot about random stuff." Bella said.

"Like what?" Edward asked.

"Like, crystals and herbs and stuff. She's super into naturey stuff. I'm surprised we've managed to have any form on conversation, our interests are way off. But whenever we chat I feel like she's really listening to me, you know? It's nice."

"Sounds like someone has a crush." Edward played, Bella shaking her head.

"I think she's single,actually..." Emmett couldn't help but see the glance Bella threw his way.

"Ooh..." Alice tried nonchalantly.

"Good to know." Emmett stood up, not wanting to hear his family try and force the first girl that happened to come along down his throat. He threw out his lunch, making his way to Advanced Chemistry. He needed this day to be over, to hunt. He wasn't particularly thirsty, but he was angry, and he knew a nice irritated grizzly would be the cure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I would really appreciate if you could leave a review, I want to make this story as best as possible!**_

* * *

"If you want to look over them, I won't be offended." Shai smiled brightly, sitting down next to Emmett on Wednesday. He didn't know whether to trust her, or actually look over her work. Usually when humans said they wouldn't get offended, it wasn't far from the truth.

"I trust you. Here, I'll copy it down to my sheet to turn it in." Emmett grabbed her paper. She had written her part of the assignment in glittery purple ink. He sighed, taking a quick glance at her. He noticed her purple quartz earring and ring. Even if it was her favorite color, she didn't have to do everything with it.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just staple them together." She pulled out a notebook, flipping through the pages. Emmett caught glimpses of a couple words, but couldn't make sense of it. Poetry, perhaps, or scattered noted.

"Assignments up front please, please. Let's go." Mr. Tyson ushered us to send out work forward. A strange scent hit Emmett. He looked beside him, Shai putting her hair up. Why did she smell so different? It wasn't like Bella. He had experiences humans who smelled so sweet to him he couldn't help himself. She didn't smell bad, but just different.

Really though, what did it matter?

The next assignment Mr. Tyson assigned required partners to work together, and apparently it would be like that until the end of the semester. More groaning ensued. They would have to get together, and research a period of time outside of the scope of the class. Which would be easy for him, but probably difficult for Shai. It wasn't her fault, she hadn't gone through high school and college several times over.

They walked side by side to their next class, much to Emmett's despair. He hated group projects, and as time went on more teachers relied on them. "So, any ideas? You don't have to have any right now, we have until Monday to decide and do some research." He asked. His mind worked, trying to figure out her scent. Why was she so different than any other regular human?

"I'd like to do something different. I'm sick of always hearing the same shit, it was the same at my old highschool..." She said bluntly. Emmett couldn't help but laugh at the fact they were on the same page.

"Fair enough, I agree. Maybe someone will finally learn something new. What high school did you come from?" He asked, not particularly intrigued.

"Somewhere in California. So do you want to meet up at the library?" She ignored his question tastefully, but Emmett couldn't help but keep on pressing. Now he wanted to know why she was avoiding it.

"Where in California?"

"Los Angeles. I don't think the school library is open on the weekend, so we either have to do it after school or meet up on the weekend and go somewhere else." She stopped at her locker, dropping off her books to pick up her Calculus book. They had approximately 3 minutes and 12 seconds until they had to go to their next class.

"We can find somewhere to work this weekend, if you'd like. Why did you leave L.A.?"

"It would have to be night time, I work until 6 both Saturday and Sunday. Here's my cellphone, just text me." She smiled at him, patting his arm goodbye before making her way to her class. Yet another question avoided. Interesting.

"You seem to be making new friends." Alice squeaked behind him.

"You seem to be getting much more irritating by the day." He half joked. Alice laughed, but he suddenly felt bad. He hated that Rosalie leaving had caused so much bitterness inside him. It wasn't fair to his family. But, then again, it wasn't fair that Rosalie left him.

"So, are you bringing her over or going out?" She kept asking.

"You make it seem like we're going on a date, Alice. We have a project together, that's all." Alice shrugged. It was a particular shrug, the one she did when she knew things that others didn't.

"Okay, well let me know."

"Why, so you can perfect your vision?" He chuckled at her blatantly trying to figure out the future.

"Actually, I don't see her future. It's weird, it's almost like if there was a wolf present. There just isn't anything there." She said, a hint of frustration at her voice. "I've got to class, and I'm genuinely interested in what you're gonna do. It's nice to see you making new _friends._ " She emphasized to not make Emmett angry.

He sat down in class, his mind on other things. Was that the great mystery? She was some type of wolf, and that's why she smelled so differently? He had smelled Jacob and his pack of dogs, it was different. Their stench was nearly unbearable, like sticking your dog into a dirty toilet.

Perhaps she was something similar. Once he figured it out, he knew he would lose interest. He wanted to figure it out quick, know what made her smell so different. Why couldn't Alice see her?

He had to tell Carlisle, he realized quickly. What if there was another creature in the area, one they weren't aware of? They had to at least know, in case any danger came their way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please review, I would really appreciate the feedback!**_

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you." Emmett stormed home before anyone else got home. Alice and Jasper decided to take a stroll around, spent some time alone, and Edward spent all of his time Bella anyways.

"What's going on?" Carlisle looked up from the newspaper, trying to get a grasp of what was going on in the world around him.

"There's a girl at school." He started.

"Oh!" Carlisle looked interested, but not for the same reason as him. Emmett sighed.

"She smells different. Not bad, not good, just different. I found out today Alice can't see her in her future. I'm wondering, look at Jacob and his pack. Alice can't see anything when they are around. Do you think she could be some type of creature?" Carlisle's face turned.

"Well, I'm not sure. Who knows what kind of things live among us? Do you have any reason to note that she might be a danger to us, or the town?" His tone was calm, but Emmett could tell he was slightly worried, which was not his intention.

"No. I think I'm just curious." Carlisle smiled again.

"I wonder if I might be able to meet her." He asked.

"Emmett and her are assigned as partners for a project." Alice suddenly appeared with Jasper, her small stature barely noticeable.

"Well, in that case, invite her over." Carlisle widened his smile. Why was no one else curious about what Shai could be? Another mystery in the world. They would soon be eating their words when he finds out what she is.

"Fine, I will." He sighed, running up to his room. He laid on his couch, not wanting to even make the effort to stand. He rummaged his head, but in his nearly 80 years of living he had yet to smell something like her. He wanted to know what she was, why she was avoiding his questions.

Outside, Edward pulled up with Bella. He quieted his mind, not wanting his brother's intrusion. He wasn't sure how he'd invite her over. Perhaps wait until she mentioned the project? That would be the easiest route.

"That seems like it would work." Alice said outside his door. A low growl emitted from in my chest.

"Emmett." Esme said in the kitchen. "Play nice." He closed his eyes once more, leaning back on the couch. I guess the plan was set. He put on his headphones, nineties rap being his favorite wave of music to have lived through. Shutting his door, he laid back on his couch, the music loud enough in his ears that he could focus on it. Focus on the music and not on the couples who seemed to never be done with confessing their never ending love for one another.

* * *

"Should we make dinner again? I don't know..." Esme paced around the kitchen, her mouth a small line of worry. Emmett had asked Shai if she wanted to come over just a few days ago, and Saturday night rolled around quicker than usual it seemed. He only remembered afterward that because she only had nights free, he would have to watch the game with her over. His only few moments of peace where his mind could be somewhere else, gone.

"That didn't work particularly well when Bella came around." Edward noted, him and Bella sitting side by side working on their English homework.

"Shai doesn't know you're all vampires." Bella shrugged, barely able to work on her homework due to Edward. He kissed her lips lightly every so often, Esme and Carlisle sharing looks of joy. Their once sad, lonely boy finally in love.

"Last time Rose fucked it all up. Per usual." Emmett flipped through the channels, acid seething off his voice. No one dared respond to him.

"I think we'll be all set." Alice stared off into the distance, her usual look when her mind was meddling into the future. "However, I think you're in for a big surprise, Emmett." She smiled widely.

"Why?" Emmett said, finding the channel where the game would play. Emmett loved college football, and his favorite team, Alabama, was playing against Tennessee.

"Oh, Alice..." Edward shook his head. They always did this, Edward always able to be in whatever little moment Alice was seeing.

"What?" Emmett demanded.

"Do you really want to know?" Alice asked mischievously. He hesitated, Emmett was sick of playing games.

"I thought you couldn't see her future." He snapped back.

"I can't see hers. I can see ours with her... sort of. But, I can feel it's all good." Alice looked away again, her brows furrowing at the mystery of Shai. She came back after a few seconds.

"I'm so glad you can _feel_ it." Emmett said sarcastically.

"Well, I will tell you, I'm excited for a new friend. Shai, Bella and I are going to be inseparable." Alice ignored Emmett's sarcastic response.

Bella shook her head, smiling. "Whatever you say, Alice."

"We're trying to work, Alice. My goodness..." Edward slipped his hand on Bella's waist, pulling her closer.

"She'll be here in twelve minutes." Alice declared. Emmett stared at the television. He would give anything to be human. It would be fun, being on a football team. Although he didn't particularly have the build for it. He was too tall, and wide to slither past all the players.

The silent countdown for Shai began unwillingly in his mind. He stared at the television, the game just getting ready to start.

"I think I'll make a snack, just in case. It's rude, isn't it?" Esme decided, pulling out some food she had bought. She had started keeping the kitchen slightly stocked since Bella was coming over so much.

Twelve minutes on the dot later, a car rumbled up the drive way. Emmett sighed, everyone else smiling. He knew why they were smiling, and he wasn't going to give in. A light knock, and Esme was the first to answer.

"Shai, welcome." Esme smiled warmly, extending her hand.

"Nice place." Shai said, walking in. She was dressed more casually than usual, wearing some black leggings and an Alabama hoodie.

"You like football, Shai?" Jasper asked.

"Roll Tide." She said, throwing her fist into the air. Emmett couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright, well I'm rooting for Tennessee, so good luck." Jasper said.

"Ooh, I think I should be sharing the luck with you. No _way_ Tennesee is winning this one..." Shai followed Emmett and Jasper toward the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Emmett looked over, Alice smiling widely.

"Hey guys!" Shai greeted Bella and Edward. She took out her notebook from her backpack and a couple of books.

"Have you searched online for any ideas?" Emmett asked? He had one but didn't want to crowd over her.

"I haven't had time to go to the library and use a computer. But I've thought of a couple."

"Is your computer broken? I bet Edward can fix it, it would make it easier for school work..." Alice offered. Edward shook his head, smiling at Alice's pushiness.

"Oh, wow, thank you but I don't own a computer. I appreciate the offer though." Shai said, opening a book but keeping her eye on the screen. The game had officially started.

"It's like 21st century how do you not own a computer?" Emmett asked. Esme shot him a somewhat dirty look, astounded at his rudeness to the guest. Shai, however, laughed.

"There's no reason to. Why am I going to buy one and harm the environment more than it already is? I have no problem using a school computer or some books. Oh no!" She groaned, someone on the Tennessee team landing a touchdown.

"Old fashion education, I like it. I made a snack, Shai. Would you like some?" Esme said, bringing out some dip and chips.

"Oh, thank you. I might eat some later." She smiled. Her eyes glistened and color flushed to her cheeks. Emmett might have one day been able to appreciate her beauty. But he couldn't. He shook his head, looking away and staring at the television.

The both sat close to each other, mostly watching the game and taking breaks to figure out their work during commercial breaks. Without either of them noticing, people left one by one, wanting to give them space. Edward had gotten a flash of Emmett looking at Shai and thinking she's was beautiful, and was happy that he even had the thought, regardless of whether or not he could accept it. It wasn't until Jasper had said he was going up to his room to do work that Emmett noticed all of them were gone.

"So, Shai. How long have lived in Forks?" He asked as she wrote down a couple of notes.

"A little over two years." She responded. So right before they got to town. Interesting.

"Do you like it here?"

"Do you? I know you and your family moved right after I got here." She asked him.

"We've found life in Forks very comfortable." He sighed, frustrated. Why did she keep evading all his questions?

"Do you live close by? I'm sorry if inviting you over was troublesome."

"Not at all. Oh my God did you see that?" She pointed at the television, someone from Alabama intercepting a throw. They were close to winning the game, but Emmett was no where near figuring out Shai. Her long, dark hair tickling his arm. They touched several times, but Shai never showed any inflection or curiosity as to why he was so cold. Emmett made note to ask Edward after what she was thinking.

They finished their work near the end of the game, Jasper coming down for the final moments before Alabama won.

"What did I say?" Shai said mockingly in a friendly way. Jasper smiled at her.

"Next time."

"Alabama will still win!" She said, gathering her things. "Where is Esme, I have to thank her for being so kind and hospitable."

"Shai, are you leaving already?" Esme said without a beat, coming down the stairs in hand with Carlisle. He flickered his eyes over to Emmett. Finally, Emmett thought, he would have an answer. He could get her out of his mind, stop thinking about her.

"Yes, thank you so much for having me over while Emmett and I worked. You have a very lovely home." She smiled warmly.

"Of course, you're welcome anytime. This is my husband, Carlisle."

"Yes, Dr. Cullen. I recognize you from the hospital." They shook hands, everyone but Shai noticing Carlisle taking a large inhale of her scent.

"Shai, pleasure to meet you."

"I have to go, it's getting late, have a good night everyone." Emmett walked her outside, a medium sized black van parked in the driveway.

"Interesting car choice." He asked curiously.

"I accept any hand me down. It works great. I'll see you on Monday?" She said. Emmett nodded, as she got into her car, speeding down the road. He walked back inside his whole family waiting.

"So?" He asked. Carlisle shrugged.

"It's strange. I've definitely smelled some things similar, but nothing exact. I can't pinpoint it. But I don't think it's anything to worry about, sometimes humans come along that smell different. Look at Bella, Edward can't read her mind. That doesn't mean she's a danger." He argued for her innocence, and Emmett couldn't help but be defeated. There had to be a reason she smelt different. It wasn't just good, it was different.

"She thinks you're cute, by the way." Edward said smiling. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Anything else I don't care about that you care to share?" He responded.

"Give her a chance, Emmett. She seems like a really genuine person."

"I'm going up to my room." He sighed, running quickly up before shutting his door. He laid down on his couch again, this time blasting some rock music in his headphones. He wanted to block out the conversation below, no doubt about him and this girl he knew he couldn't and wouldn't date.

Still, it felt nice to know someone found him attractive.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came quickly, Emmett spending most of the weekend running. Not hunting, just thinking. What _was_ Shai? He came to the conclusion she couldn't be human. Alice barely saw her in visions, and he was sure most of what she saw was wishful thinking. There were various supernatural creatures that roamed the earth, vampires and dirty dogs couldn't be the only ones.

"Or, you know, she could just be a regular nice girl." Edward said, getting into his car.

"That's the fifth time this weekend you've found your way into my thoughts." Emmett growled under his breath.

"Well, maybe if you stopped thinking about-" Emmett started his car in and drove away quickly, the engine roaring loudly. There were more than enough cars for his siblings to find a ride to school.

He sulked outside his car, pretending to read a book while the paged curled under the constant Forks drizzle. He pretended not to notice his family parking around him.

"Sorry if I bothered you." Edward said apologetically.

"All fine brother." Emmett smiled wickedly, but he knew it didn't reach his eyes. Across the lot, a familiar black mini van pulled into the parking lot. Shai hopped out lightly, wearing an old dress with a jumper on top. She looked cold, but perhaps her aesthetic was more important to her.

She was pretty. He'd give her that much, before looking back down at his book.

"Emmett, why won't you give her a chance? I thought you said you said you didn't have feeling for Rosalie anymore?" Alice asked. He exhaled unnecessarily.

He tracked her across the lot, saying hi to people but never stopping for a conversation. She looked up, meeting his eyes with a large grin.

Then brilliant thought hit him.

"Okay, fine." I'll give her a shot." He smiled back at her. By spending more time with her, he could potentially figure her out. Find her ticks, something weird that would give away what she was.

"Really?!"

"He's being weird about it. He's convinced she's not human and wants to go out with her to study her." Edward said beside him. Emmett growled.

"It's better than sitting around moping." Alice shrugged, happy with any outcome that got him with Shai.

"Hey, this is as much your plan as mine. How should I go about this?" Emmett asked.

"Are you nervous?" Jasper taunted.

"Okay, let's all ignore the fact we've been with our partners for decades. Or rather…" He stared at the ground, rage filling him.

"If you ask her out, she'll think you want to do homework. Just clarify, she already think you're cute." Alice patted his shoulder, and left his room.

He decided to keep the rest of his questions to himself. As to where to take her, he could decide that on his own.

"Bella, where do human girls like to go on dates?" Edward asked.

"What I could like is not what Shai would like." Bella said.

Before the conversation could continue, Emmett walked his way, incredibly early for his first class. To be alone with his thoughts, Shai fully immersed in them.

During History class, the teacher handed out the guidelines for the rubric for the first major part of the assignment him and Shai had to write together.

"I swear, this class is really cutting into my time." Shai said, sighing. She tucked her long hair behind her ears, this time revealing large clear crystals.

"Well, when are you free?" Emmett asked. If he was human, he might have felt nervous. But this couldn't be nervousness. He was a strong man, a strong vampire.

He knew how to do his research.

"I have to check my work schedule, but I can text you a time we can meet up to work." She smiled as the bell rang, picking up her belongings.

"Wait." Emmett said lowly. She turned, an innocent curiosity on her face. "Uh, I also was wondering, in general, when you're free."

Shai furrowed her brows. "I like to keep some free time for myself and not to do homework! But I can text you a schedule."

"Well, I mean-"

 _Emmett for christ sake get it together!_

"Do you have any time reserved to not study? With me?" Her face when from curiosity to something…else.

"Maybe." She said.

"I'm sorry, you probably don't-" Shai cut him off.

"I'm not turning you down." A small smile appeared on her face. "If you're asking me out on a date, yes. Is that what's happening?"

Emmett nodded. "Been a while." He rubbed the back of his neck. Her smile grew wider.

"So then I'll text you all the times I'm free, and we can schedule both. That work?" Emmett nodded, Shai walking away with a spring in her step.

"Smooth." Edward said standing right outside his class.

"Cool it." Emmett snapped back. If he had any blood rushing through his body, it would be right as his face right now.

* * *

Shai texted him that night, and only had one free night in the week.

'Are you free tonight?' He texted her.

….

 ** _You're bold_**

He sighed, almost throwing his phone across the room before it vibrated again.

 ** _But yes, I am. Wanna hang?_**

Jackpot. He ran around his room at lightening speed, getting changed from his school outfit for date.

Date.

The word made him halt, a sinking feeling fell into his chest.

 _No. Just for investigation. I'm never dating again._

Emmett picked up the phone.

'Yes, want to go to the new display at Forks art?'

….

 ** _Sounds good!_**

'Great, I'll pick you up in about an hour."

 ** _I'll just meet you there._**

Strange, but he accepted it. He paced around his room, thinking of ways he could try and figure her out. If he was a human man, he wasn't sure if he'd be nervous or excited.

"Relax, Emmett." Edward said, quickly appearing outside of his room.

"Do you enjoy hearing my thoughts?" Emmett remarked.

"No, but I also didn't hear anything. You're pacing around your room like a 15 year old boy who has never been on a date before." Edward smiled lightly.

"It's not a date."

"Why not? Emmett, you can't live in this eternity in pain. Sure, if you think she's some wild creature I'm not going to stop you from snooping. But maybe this wild creature is what you need right now." Edward sat next to his brother.

"I'm not in pain. Not anymore." It was half a lie. Emmett was more angry than anything. He wanted to be angry. Angry at Rosalie forever.

"It's an interesting and wonderful experience, take it from someone who is going through it right now. Bella is everything to me. Just give it a chance. And relax, she likes you. I already know." Edward patted Emmett on the back, and walked out of his room.

Emmett grabbed his keys, gave himself a once over making sure he was dressed appropriately and headed out.

"Have fun!" Esme said, gleaming. Emmett tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at her exuberance. He knew it was making her happy.

It took him about twenty minutes to drive to the gallery, without him speeding. Emmett decided to stay in the car, hard rock playing lowly in the background as thick droplets fell on his car. He anxiously looked around, and after another twenty minutes Shai's old black van rolled into the spot next to him.

The rain felt warm on his ice cold skin, but he could tell Shai was freezing when she got out of the car. Shivering and all, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was half up, wearing a long flow skirt and a tight red top that complimented her skin tone magnificently.

"Hi." Emmett said, her bare skin glowing. She smiled at him.

"Hi." Her smile grew wider. "Shall we go inside? It's freezing out here." Her hand slipped in between his, before he pulled away briefly pretending to scratch an itch.

He didn't like that he enjoyed that small moment. It made him feel guilty.

The gallery was small, only showing two small collections.

"I want to know more about you." He asked. His voice was low, hopefully to be interpreted as flirting.

"Goes both ways." She said, giggling. "What do you want to know?"

"What brings you to Forks?" He asked. She sighed.

"I needed a change, and my grandmother used to live here. She passed shortly after I moved, but I didn't want to leave." Although she was looking at the art, he could tell her expression dropped.

"I'm sorry."

"Everyone dies, it's just hard to deal with." His sick self smiled internally. Not everyone did die. "So, do you have any plans after the year?"

Emmett shook his head. "We'll play it by ear. You? Moving back to L.A.?"

"Never." Her words were sharp.

"What do your parents do?" Emmett asked. Shai sighed, turning the corner to the second collection.

"I'd rather not talk about family." She said, her hand briefly grazing his. He wanted to grab it, have her warm fingers intertwined with his again, but he refrained.

"I hope I didn't offend you. Like I said, just want to get to know more about you."

"You didn't." A smile returned to her face.

They spent the rest of the time looking at the art, Emmett's old funny self he thought he lost when Rosalie left appearing every few moments. Her smile was bright, she didn't hide behind her hands as many humans do when they feel insecure about their teeth. She was open, Emmett finding it better to be at ease with her.

Outside, Shai proceeded to kick off her shoes and hold them in her hand.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I like being barefoot." Shai giggled."It's probably not first date appropriate, but this is me." She shrugged.

He made a mental note. Perhaps some sort of shape shifting animal?

"Any reason?" He said.

"I like feeling connected to the Earth." Her voice was low, the sun setting under a sea of clouds illuminating her golden hair. They walked over to their cars, her hand still incredibly close to his.

"How far away to do you live, anyways? Why commute to Forks? I totally could have picked you up, the old gentleman way." Emmett asked.

She sighed. "I live in my car, okay? Just, don't tell anyone." She opened the back, revealing a small mattress squished in between a small set of drawers with christmas lights hanging from the roof.

"Why?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"That's a story for another time. Thanks for tonight, by the way. I had a lot of fun." She stood on her tiptoes, Emmett still as a rock. Her lips where warm, gently pressing upon his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me. I'll see you tomorrow." Emmett quickly walked back to his car, blasting music and driving away. He didn't look back to see her, because he didn't want too. The feeling on her lips still lingered on his cheek.

Driving fast home, a small smile appeared on his lips. He didn't try to hide it in his private moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was perched precariously across the clouds, but Emmett decided to take his chances and ask Shai to meet him at a coffeeshop near the center of town instead of at home. He wanted privacy with her, a longing ache to be alone with her and know more about her grew over the past days since their date.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" She asked as he paid for her coffee. He shook his head.

"I don't really like to drink coffee." He said.

"So why did we come to a coffeeshop?" She lightly hit him playfully. Shai had been touching him more and more, and Emmett no longer tried to cower away from them.

"Because aren't coffeeshops the most ideal hang out spots?" The comment made her smile, look down at the floor and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

He was starting to like making her flushed.

They sat at the corner, the window only shining light on Shai keeping Emmett in the shadows. Her hair glowed a deep golden in the light, her skin free of makeup. He liked that about her, she was natural. She never really did up her hair, her clothes weren't designer.

Unlike Rosalie.

The thought of her didn't unsettle him as much as before, which he found surprising. His mind more and more occupied with Shai, it gave him less time to think about Rosalie.

But, at the end of the day, she still smelled different. And he needed to know why.

They worked pretty efficiently together, Emmett always noticing out the corner of his eyes when she stole a quick glance at him.

"What do you like to do for fun?" He asked her.

"I spend a lot of time outdoors, it can get cramped in my little car home. I like to hike, forage for berries and mushrooms. Read, and write. But I barely have time between school and work." She sighed. "What about you?"

"I also enjoy a good hike in the woods." He smiled, thinking of his hunts. "I'm a dude, I like to workout as well." He said, his boisterous laugh catching the attention of those sitting next to him.

"We should go for a hike then. I'm free this weekend, miraculously." Her cheeks flushed with red, making Emmett happy.

"Alright, I look forward to it." He smiled, focusing back on his work.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Esme asked curiously, looking up from one of her magazines. He sighed, knowing the reaction he would get.

"Studying. With Shai." He said briefly. Her eyes lit up.

"We can talk, you know. Carlisle is gone with Edward and Jasper for a hunt, Bella with Alice." Esme stood up taller, her motherly care exuding at this very moment. Emmett sighed. Truly, he did want to talk.

"I don't know what I'm doing." His voice was low as he walked toward the kitchen counter. "She…" He sighed.

"Have you talked to Edward? He might be able to help you with the whole human thing. I think she's incredibly interesting and beautiful. I can see she has a caring soul." She placed her hand on his arm.

"It's not even the whole human thing. It's strange, everyday my feelings shift more towards her. I just want to dig deeper and know more about her. But I can't help going back to wondering why she smells so different. Sometimes I just want to know, and then just let her go. It would be better for her, and I feel like I don't deserve to be happy…" At this moment, big strong Emmett was glad he couldn't cry.

"We all deserve happiness, Emmett. Look at Bella, she smells different to Edward. Perhaps Shai doesn't make you want to break your traditions, but it's enough to entice you. Have you thought about that?"

Emmett nodded. He had thought that, at the end of the day, there was nothing different to her but just her smell.

But she was different. In a very good way, different from any other girl he had ever met. Including…

"I think she likes me." He smiled. Esme's smile grew wider.

"You should bring her over again. I know Alice is dying to get to know her." Emmett nodded.

"Okay, I will."

"Emmett, give her a chance. I think you two will be good together."

* * *

When Alice and Bella returned to the house, Alice immediately went upstairs.

"Tell. Me. Everything." She sat at the foot of his bed.

"You already know."

"Please indulge me." She whined.

"I'm curious too. Alice wouldn't shut up about it, I'm starting to get a little jealous." Bella said coming up the stairs.

"Oh Bella, please. Like I said, I know that the three of us will become good friends, I just would like an update on the journey." Emmett rolled his eyes at his sister and Bella.

"It went fine. I think she likes me, but she's a little closed off." He shrugged.

"I think she's had a tough family life." Bella said.

"Yeah, she didn't want to talk about them. Which is fine, I'm not exactly jumping the gun to talk about mine." He said. Alice smacked him hard across the arm.

"Why the hell not?! We're great."

"And we also hunt animals and drink their blood because, news flash, we're vampires."

"Right." Alice said, defeated. "But still, I'm excited for the three of us to hang out! Can that be soon? I don't want to cross your boundaries but…"

"Sure, I'm inviting her over after we go for a hike this weekend. Have your time with her then." Bella smiled as Alice squealed with excitement.

* * *

Friday morning came to him with excitement. That afternoon he had plans to go hiking with Shai, and he was determined to get to know more about her. Sure, he knew what she liked to do, and her favorite foods. But he didn't know anything substantial, and that's what he wanted.

"Oh, can I call her over?" Alice asked. Emmett nodded, Shai rolling in with her van. The moment she stepped out of her car, Alice called her over. Shai waved, Alice beckoning her.

"Hi!" She embraced Alice in a hug, continuing on to Bella. She smiled. "Sorry, sometimes I have boundaries issues. I understand not everyone liked hugs."

"No, it's completely fine." Alice said, bewildered at the fact Shai didn't mention her hard body, cold temperature, and how different it was from Bella.

"How are you?" Bella asked. Shai shrugged.

"I've been better. I'm feeling a little under the weather so I've got some Nettle leaf…" Shai suddenly froze, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked. Shai opened her mouth, her face getting paler by the moment. She managed to shake her head before dropping her mason jar on the floor, her body falling to the side.

"Shai!" Bella yelled. If only she hadn't yelled, all attention on us, one of them could have caught her. None of them could move fast enough to catch her, a dead giveaway of who were were. Her body fell limp on the ground.


End file.
